There is an increasing demand for datacenters which offer on-demand use of computing resources. Such datacenters share resources between multiple tenants and as a result, the performance experienced by one tenant may be influenced by the activities of the other tenants of the datacenter and can be highly variable. This variability can have negative consequences for both tenants and datacenter providers. The tenants may experience unpredictable application performance and increased tenant cost (because cost is based on the time spent using the resources). This in turn renders such datacenters unsuitable for some applications which rely on predictable performance and the variability further results in reduced datacenter throughput (and hence datacenter efficiency) and revenue loss for the provider.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known methods of managing datacenters.